


I Cherished Hope

by lbelaqua



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: A6 devs said trans headcanons were okay; here's trans Vexx and my nonbinary traveler bonding, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbelaqua/pseuds/lbelaqua
Summary: When Vexx meets the eleventh heir, they do not look like royalty.
Relationships: Vexx Serif & Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Cherished Hope

When Vexx meets the eleventh heir, they do not look like royalty. 

They are small and stocky, their skin sickly pale from a life contained within the palace walls. The only thing about them that seems something of royalty is their hair, long and curly and a light auburn somewhere between their parents’ shades. Later, they chop it off and the only word Vexx can think of to describe them is “plain.” They change their name and the new one seems so fitting Vexx almost laughs when they tell him it.

Perhaps that’s why he likes them so much.

Vexx does not often see the other members of the royal family. He does not find any issue in this. While Nerissa seems pleasant enough, what he knows of the rest of the royal family is disagreeable. They hold their chins up and look down their noses at anyone not part of their family, and every time he meets them Vexx is reminded why he took up employment by an insurgent to begin with.

Grey Peg’asi is not like this. Whether it’s the discredit of being the last in a line of eleven, that they’ve lived their entire life in Silta Vie, where Vexx has never seen another trans person, or that it’s simply their nature Vexx doesn’t know. He doesn’t complain, either, it makes his job more tolerable if the royal he’s assigned to doesn’t fit the irritating bill.

Grey sneaks out one night without telling even Vexx where they’re going. The palace is in uproar by the time they stumble back the next day, their chest newly flat. He gets the name of the rare Tilaari who will do these surgeries off record and the next time they see each other their scars match.

The first time they call Vexx by his name, he remembers Damon. It feels foolish, the assassin and the eleventh heir are as opposite as two people can be, but Damon was the first person to simply begin using Vexx’s name when he requested it. No questions. He cannot think of another person who did the same.

Vexx calls them by their real name in the dead of night, when there’s no one around to hear and scoff.

The guardsman and the eleventh heir whisper their names back and forth to each other and finally feel that they aren’t alone.

  
  



End file.
